Grimm Masks
Grimm Masks are a series of masks worn by the White Fang from the American web cartoon RWBY. The terrorist organization, who fights for Faunus supremacy over Humans in response to Human oppression, modeled the masks after the deadly Creatures of Grimm as a statement of how Humanity tried to turn them into monsters and to scare their Human victims. History The Grimm masks were likely introduced to the White Fang after the once peaceful organization was radicalized. The White Fang began attacking Humans and ended up being regarded as a sort of radical cult among both Humans and Faunus alike. Recruits are known to be given masks at intonations and faction meetings. The masks are first shown in Volume 2 when Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong infiltrate a White Fang Faction Meeting. The two put on old masks and sneak in, blending in among the recruits. All White Fang recruits and soldiers wear roughly the same masks, while officers and leaders tend to wear custom masks. The only known wearer of a Grimm mask that is not a part of the White Fang is Raven Branwen, who wears the mask for currently unknown reasons. Appearance The masks are meant to resemble the monstrous faces the Grimm, with white base colors with occasional greys and reds. The masks worn by White Fang recruits and soldiers are round in shape with light grey coloring and dark grey stripes. They have plates covering the cheeks and two fang-like attachments above the mouth. There are four eye slits, two on each side, towards the top of the mask. The masks temporarily worn by Blake and Sun diverge slightly from the standard design: they are whiter in color and lack the stripes. They also lack the cheek attachments and have a pointed nose piece instead of the "fangs". Masks worn by elite and commanding members of the White Fang tend to have more variety. Adam Taurus' mask is smaller and lighter, with angular edges and intricate red designs painted on the front and over the eye slats. The White Fang Lieutenant's mask covers the entirety of his face and has more oval eye holes with red designs over them and the mouth covering. Ilia Amitola's mask includes the red designs, a more rhomboidal shape with sharper points, and black horn attachments. Raven's mask is pointed and covered in black and red designs that include painted-on Grimm eyes above the actual eye sockets. The mask covers her whole face and is more angular and complex than the ones the White Fang are seen in. Gallery Grimmmask.png|Blake Belladonna's mask. V3_10_00138.png|Adam Taurus' mask. Adam_Taurus_Detail_4.jpg|Detailed close-up of Adam's mask. V4_03_00026.png|The red markings on Adam's mask glowing. V2t_17.png|White Fang recruits and soldiers' masks. V3_09_00133.png V2_04_00038.png|Blake and Sun among the White Fang. V3_07_00011.png|The White Fang Lieutenant's mask. Weiss_dust_shield.gif|The White Fang Lieutenant vs. Weiss Schnee. V4_08_00042.png|Ilia Amitola's mask. V2e11_masked_woman.png|Raven Branwen's mask. Vol1op_grimm.png|The Grimm that inspired the masks. Rwby_grimm_mask_concept_2_by_indecisivefigure-d8whlys.png|Unofficial artwork of a Grimm mask. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Corrupting Influence